Trigun Holidays
by vashluver1
Summary: How come the Trigun characters don't get to celebrate the same things we do? I don't believe that's fair so I came up with this fic! I'll go through a regular year on earth for these people!They'll celebrate EVERY holiday! Yay! R&R people!
1. Halloween

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun.

I'm here again with another Trigun fic!!! It's called Trigun Holidays. My friend Andie made one. It isn't up yet but it's called Gunsmoke Seasons. We're having a contest. Whoever gets the first review wins! Yay! Review for me first! I have more fanfics! My first review will be answered and you will be the only one on my little answer review thing. It is a complete honor because there will be one to two chapters for EVERY holiday. That first review will be the only one answered in all of those chapters. Other reviews will be appreciated, too. I love all of my readers!!! You guys are awesome. You inspire me to keep writing. Ok! Here goes!

Halloween 

"All right, Mr. Vash! It's about time you tell us why you've chosen this city out of all the cities on the planet?!" the short little insurance girl exclaimed.

"Well, I was bored," the blonde outlaw answered.

A black-clad priest shook his head. The tall insurance girl giggled.

"YOU WERE BORED?!"

"Uh... I just though it would be a nice change, you know. Besides, it's October 30th. Tomorrow is Halloween!" Vash jumped for joy.

Meryl blinked. "Halloween..."

"It's a holiday from Earth where people dress up as someone else. It's really fun. You get free candy!"

"Ooh! Do you think they'll have pudding?" Millie asked excitedly.

"Let's go get some, honey," Wolfwood said while putting his arm out.

Millie hooked her arm through his and waved to the arguing pair. "Bye, guys! Have fun!" she said and walked away.

"What kind of holiday is that?" Meryl asked.

"I don't know. Come on, small girl! Free candy?"

"You don't need anymore candy, Mr. Vash," Meryl pointed out. "I think you've exceeded your sugar limit for the rest of you life."

"But that's a really long time!" complained Vash thinking of how long his life span really was.

"Exactly!" Meryl grinned. "I'll let you do this little Halloween thing. Go ahead! Dress up like an idiot. I will not partake in any of it."

"Oh, insurance girl. Don't be a party pooper."

"I'm not stopping you. You'll have more fun without me anyway," Meryl said.

"What if I'm lonely without you?" Vash looked down and blushed.

"Then you'll be lonely without me. Simple as that." She walked away.

Wolfwood and Millie came back when the second sun disappeared over the horizon carrying bags of pudding and other unknown items to find Vash sitting on the ground staring at the dirt.

"Hey, Vash. Whatcha doing?" Wolfwood asked.

Vash looked up and smiled, all the sadness gone from his eyes. "Nothing! Let's go inside." He did so. Wolfwood and Millie looked at each other and followed Vash into the hotel.

Millie stepped into her and Meryl's room holding one of the bags full of unknown items. "I got you a costume."

"I'm not participating in this stupid holiday!" Meryl stubbornly crossed her arms.

"It would make Mr. Vash happy," Millie simply said, hiding a smile. "I know you like him, Meryl. It's kind of obvious."

"Do you think he knows?" Meryl paled.

"Guys are always too oblivious to things like that. Don't worry."

Meryl instantly relaxed. 'It's freaky how perceptive she is.' "So... what did you get me?"

"You're going to be Juliet from the earth play 'Romeo and Juliet'. The dress is really pretty!" Millie clapped her hands happily, envisioning Meryl in the splendid Victorian gown.

"What is Vash going as?" Meryl asked.

"Himself! Isn't that a great idea? Everyone will expect Vash the Stampede to disguise himself. Not go as himself."

Meryl smiled. "Did Mr. Vash come up with that himself?"

"No. Mr. Wolfwood did."

"That's what I thought. So, let me see the dress."

Millie pulled out a red velvet Victorian styled gown. The seams were sewn in golden thread. The costume came with red velvet slippers and a gold cross necklace. "How do you like it?" Millie asked hopefully.

"It's beautiful," Meryl replied.

"Great! You'd better get to bed. We're all going to sleep in really late because at 8:00pm, we'll get ready and join the Halloween festival!"

"Why do we have to sleep in if it's only at 8:00?" Meryl was getting nervous. 'Oh great. They're going to get drunk and stay up all night. I just know it.'

"Well, Miss Meryl. It's Halloween so I figured we could get drunk and stay up all night!"

Meryl fell down anime style. 'I knew it.' "What are you going to be, Millie?"

"A kitty cat! Well! I'm off to bed! Good night!"

"Good night, Millie," Meryl sighed.

"Good evening, folks! It's a wonderful night in the city of October for monsters and ghouls to haunt the streets! And that's just what they're going to do! For anyone seeking scares and spooks, check out the Halloween festival in the town square! Happy Halloween, everybody!"

Meryl jumped up and looked at the alarm clock in the hotel room. '8:00. Right on time.' She got up and walked over to the costume Millie had left on the nearby chair. 'Here goes.' She took a shower and got dressed. 'Wow. Fits perfectly.'

There was a knock on the door. "Meryl? Are you awake?" It was Millie.

"Almost, Millie. You can come in."

Millie opened the door. "Wow, Meryl! You look fantastic! Aren't you going to wear any make up?" she asked.

"I'm wearing this costume for you, Millie. I am definitely not going to put on that repulsive stuff!" Meryl declared.

"Aw, Meryl? Please?" Millie pouted and smiled, knowing Meryl couldn't refuse.

The short insurance girl sighed. 'She can get $$1,000,000 with that smile.' "Fine, Millie. Work your magic." And she did.

"Hey, Wolfwood? Are you ready yet?" Vash banged on the bathroom door. Wolfwood walked out wearing a black cape with red lining and a black tuxedo. "What are you supposed to be again?" Vash asked.

"Dracula!" Wolfwood replied in a fake Transylvanian accent.

The boys walked to Meryl's door just a Millie stepped out dragging a very reluctant Meryl behind her. "Come on, Meryl! What's wrong with you? You were fine before you had to come out."

"I don't want anyone else to see!" a voice said from somewhere inside the room.

Millie managed to pull Meryl out in a matter of seconds with the help of Vash and Wolfwood. Meryl looked down blushing and pressed herself into a corner against the wall trying hard not to be seen. But Vash couldn't help himself. She took his breath away.

Wolfwood put his hands on Millie's shoulders from behind and breathed in her ear, "Hello, my pretty little kitty," he whispered in his accent again. Millie blushed.

"Come on, Meryl, Mr. Vash! Let's go join the festivities!"

Millie and Wolfwood walked ahead on the fairgrounds looking at all the booths and playing a few games. Vash and Meryl walked behind them in silence. Occasionally catching themselves staring at each other.

"I like your costume," Vash said silently.

"Thank you." Meryl blushed.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Juliet," she answered. "From the earth play 'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare."

"I've seen the remake of that. It's very sappy."

"Yeah! It's great for a sensitive crybaby like you!" Meryl joked.

Vash pouted. "That's mean!"

"Meryl, Mr. Vash, look!" Millie called out to them. "It's a haunted house! Want to go see it?"

Meryl and Vash ran up to them. "Sounds good," Vash said.

Millie and Wolfwood looked at each other. They planned to separate with the other couple and give them some time alone. Meryl would get scared and Vash might actually comfort her. It would be so romantic! Most of it was actually Millie's idea.

The haunted house was an actual mansion. It was the old local historic house that the city patrons decorated every year for Halloween. Lights flickered on and off behind some of the windows. An owl hooted. Bats were flying around the graveyard in the front yard. Wolfwood held open a black squeaking gate for the other three people. Millie was in front of Meryl. Vash stayed behind Meryl with his hand on her shoulder so they didn't get separated. The group walked up the cracked concrete pathway and opened the large oak door. Nothing out of the ordinary yet.

Inside the house was a large spiral staircase. The floor was a blood red carpet. Meryl jumped as the front door slowly snapped shut without anyone touching it.

Suddenly, a butler in a black tailcoat appeared. "Would you like a tour of my master's humble abode?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Of course," Wolfwood replied.

Meryl tensed up. 'What kind of crazy holiday is this?' She hated being scared and she got scared easily.

Vash felt her go stiff as his hand was on her shoulder. "What's wrong, small girl?" he asked.

"What kind of insane idiot made up this stupid holiday?" she asked sharply.

"Do you really want to know?" Vash grinned. She nodded. "Alright, but I'll have to warn you. I'm like a walking talking dictionary of history." Meryl rolled her eyes. "Halloween originated from a holiday called 'All Hallows Eve'. There is not one person who made up this day of the d-"

"Ok. You answered my question."

They had been following the butler for a while. Nothing strange had happened until they went up the stairs...

There were no lights on. There had been oil lamps lit downstairs. The butler only carried one small candle. The flame flickered and went out as they cautiously walked down the hall. A door opened and slammed behind them. Meryl jumped.

"This is my master's study. He is in here now." The butler led them into a dark room. Meryl couldn't tell how big it was but the carpet from the rest of the house disappeared and hardwood floors took its place. Their footsteps echoed loudly so she could only guess the room was large. Just then, they heard a woman scream. Meryl latched herself tightly on Vash's arm. The butler kindly excused himself. Millie leaned on the vast fireplace. Oh how Meryl wished there was a nice warm fire burning in its hearth. As Millie was leaning, she noticed a brick was jutted out. She pushed on it and she fell through a trapdoor in the ground. Wolfwood, who had been standing close by, fell, too.

"Oh no. This is not good. I don't like this. Can we go home now? I don't want to admit it but I'm scared. There. I said it. Let's just go please!" she pleaded.

Vash slowly led her to the hole in the floor and they both looked down. It was nothing but pitch darkness.

"Where do you think they went?" Meryl asked shakily.

"There's only one way to find out," he replied. Quickly, before she could protest, he lifted her up in his arms and jumped. Meryl closed her eyes tightly. It seemed as if they had been falling forever until they hit rock bottom.

Meryl slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She couldn't see her hand right in front of her eyes. Vash was holding her tightly against his chest. She was so thankful that he was here because she would have died of fright. Him being there calmed her frayed nerves.

She sighed and he looked down at her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Hmm... let me think... Do I _look _fine? I don't think so! I'm am scared out of my skin!"

"I won't let anything happen to you. Don't you trust me?"

"Aw!" The pair heard a voice. Meryl shut her eyes, stuffed her face into his chest, and grasped for his coat. Millie turned on a flashlight. Wolfwood could be seen slightly behind her. "That is so cute! Let's watch more!"

"Millie? I think you kind of interrupted them," Wolfwood pointed out.

"Oh, darn! I seriously thought we had them that t-"

Wolfwood covered her mouth with his hand. "Shh!"

Meryl and Vash blinked obliviously. "Let's get out of here," Meryl suggested.

They saw another trap door above them but the ceiling seemed to be closer. Vash got out first and helped Meryl up. Wolfwood got out next and did the same to Millie. They had been in the basement.

Meryl dusted herself off. "You guys could have seriously been hurt!"

Wolfwood sighed like he was trying to explain why the sky was blue to a child. "Shortie, the people who work here have covered every square inch of this place to make sure everything is secure. They do pretty much the same thing every year. I bet we aren't the first people to have fallen through that trapdoor. Everything was perfectly safe."

"You know what? I think I'm ready for the games!" Vash exclaimed, grabbed Meryl's hand, skipped down the cracked concrete path, opened the gate, and ran to one of the game booths.

"I think I need an aspirin," Meryl said when Vash started begging her for more money to play the balloon dart game thing. "I think I want to play," she stated and gave the game man her money. He handed her some darts. She succeeded in popping a balloon with each dart. Her prize was a life size Vash the Stampede doll. "What?! That's all I get?! I have one of those already, but it talks so it's more annoying!"

"This one talks, too." The game man pushed the doll's hair and it said, "Don't mess with my hair!" "It's also voice activated. Listen. I'm gonna kill that dude over there!" The doll replied by saying, "No one has the right to take the life of another."

Meryl rubbed her forehead. "I think... I'm going... to kill myself."

"But I disapprove of suicide more than anything!" both the real and fake Vash replied.

"AH!"

So! How was that for the first chapter? Thanksgiving is up next! Stay tuned and please review!!!


	2. Veteran's Day

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I don't own the stupid movie Saving Private Ryan. I say it's stupid because too many people die. I don't like it when people have to die. I saw the beginning of it and I just walked to my room.

Congratulations to **_Sephiroth1Ripley8_**! Wow. That's a mouthful! Anyway, this was the review: It was pretty much amusing through most of it, but the end left me laughing out loud. The Vash the Stampede doll that complained when you touched his hair, responded when you talked of killing somebody else or yourself...cracked me up. So can I expect another chapter at Thanksgiving in the city of November?

Thank you so much for reviewing! I love making people laugh out loud. It makes me happy. It was so funny when my friend, Andie, mentioned the Vash doll. I had no idea what she was talking about. She had to remind me of what I wrote! I was like, "I wrote that?" It was hilarious. This was unexpected but I'm doing Veteran's Day! Then I'm going to write the Thanksgiving one. You were right about being in the city of November, though. Keep reviewing!

* * *

**Veteran's Day**

Shortly after leaving October, our favorite quartet arrived at the city of November. The gates opened for them and the sight of the city took their breath away. Red, orange, and yellow leaves dropped from the many trees. A cool breeze blew and scattered the leaves all over the town square.

"What is everyone doing outside?" Meryl asked, looking at all the children running around followed by their parents. "Isn't it a work and school day? It's Thursday in the middle of the day."

"I don't know. Let's ask someone," suggested Millie. They walked to a man with a black goatee sitting behind an easel.

"Oh! You vant a peecture? I can paint a peecture for you," the man said in an accent and started to get his brushes and paint ready.

"Uh... no. We don't want a picture. We just wanted to-"the man cut Wolfwood off.

"Nonsense! You vant a peecture. How about you and zee tall madam first?" he asked.

"We might as well," Millie said and handed the man some money.

"Zank you, madam." He set a large white paper on his easel and sharpened a couple charcoal pencils. He began to sketch a drawing of Wolfwood sitting with his arm around Millie's shoulders. He was looking down at Millie with a grin. She was laughing with Meryl who giggled at the sight of it.

"You would have never though that Wolfwood would have someone paint a picture of him," said Vash.

"Hey. If it's with Millie, he'll do anything," Meryl answered. "She knows he's a sensitive guy on the inside, which is strange because you are the total opposite. You're a sensitive guy on the outside but I know you can be tough on the inside." She smiled.

"I'm not sensitive at all!" Vash defended himself.

"Don't deny the truth, Mr. Vash!" Millie laughed.

When the man finished sketching, he said, "You can go enjoy zee day off. Come back een tventy meenutes."

"What day off?" Wolfwood asked.

"Eet ees Veteran's Day," the man replied. "On Earth, zay celebrated zee veterans who died een zee vors on Earth. Eet ees everyvone's day off."

"Merci beaucoup," said Millie to the surprise of her friends.

"Vous parlez français?" asked the man.

"Oui, je. Mes amis n'ont pas su cela."

"Ah."

"Voulez-vous savoir un secret?" Millie asked.

"Oui," the man answered.

"J'aime cet homme dans le costume noir là-bas et il ne sait pas," Millie said pointed to Wolfwood.

The man smiled. "Good luck viz zat, madam."

"Je ne parle pas français. Je suis américain!" Meryl exclaimed. Vash looked at her strangely. "What? I said, 'I don't speak French. I am American."

Wolfwood followed Millie as she walked to the nearest saloon. "What did you say, tall girl?" he asked.

"Oh, I talked about you. That's it. Nothing more." She smiled.

Vash looked at Meryl. "Where did you learn that?" he asked her.

"Millie and I both took French in high school. I guess she listened because I sure didn't."

"You don't seem like the person who wouldn't listen in class," said Vash.

"Oh, I listened in class. It's just that, French bores me. They say it's the language of love. Yeah right. I never snagged a guy with French lines."

'You've got me,' Vash thought to himself.

They stepped into the heated saloon. Wolfwood and Vash ordered beers. Millie ordered her usual gateau mille-feuille with Ceylon tea. Meryl couldn't decide between coffee, tea, and hot cocoa.

"I think you should get the hot cocoa," Vash suggested.

"I haven't had hot cocoa since I was a child. So I guess I'll get that," Meryl finally said.

The waitress muttered, "Finally," jotted down the order, and left.

When their drinks arrived, Meryl sighed. "Ah... hot cocoa. The memories..."

Twenty minutes later, Vash, Wolfwood, Millie, and Meryl went back to the man with the goatee.

"Bienvenue en arrière! J'ai une surprise pour vous! I mean-"

"Welcome back. You have a surprise for us," Millie translated.

"Oui. I have feeneeshed your painting, mademoiselle." He picked up the paper that had Wolfwood and Millie on it. "Here."

"That looks just like you, Mr. Priest!" Millie pointed out.

"Of course. Both of us have boyish good looks," Wolfwood agreed.

"Yeah, right, Preacher Man," Vash scoffed.

"What was the surprise, monsieur?" Millie asked.

"I drew a peecture of your ozer friends," he said pointing to Vash and Meryl. "Eet has somting to do veeth Veteran's Day. I zought I should be festeeve."

He handed another piece of paper to Meryl and Vash. They looked down at it. It was an image of Meryl in a short nurse outfit tending to Vash who was lying on a bed in a soldier's uniform.

Vash laughed. "You should have been a nurse for Halloween, small girl! You look pretty good in this picture!" The artist smiled proudly.

"Yeah, shortie. You look really hot in that outfit," Wolfwood agreed and said aloud what Vash was thinking. Meryl glared. You could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Chill, shortie. I was only stating the tr-"Wolfwood started.

Vash shushed him. "If you don't like it, insurance girl, can I have it?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure. Whatever," Meryl waved it off.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us. It was fun!" Millie clapped her hands excitedly. "Here is the money for the second picture." Millie pulled out $$15.

"Oh nonsense! Eet vas on zee house." The artist said.

"Merci beaucoup!" Millie thanked him. The two insurance girls and the two troublemaking boys walked away to join the other happy kids and adults in town square.

Meryl and Vash sat on a bench by the well while Wolfwood and Millie played with the local children. "They really are perfect for each other aren't they?" Meryl sighed.

"Yeah. Hey. Do you want to know a secret?" he asked. Meryl nodded. "Wolfwood has a thing for Millie. He told me."

"Really? I knew it. This is great! Millie has a thing for Wolfwood, too! We should get them together." Meryl started formulating a plan in her head.

"That's just what I was thinking," said Vash.

Wolfwood glanced at the couple who seemed to be in deep thought. "What do you think they're doing?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I'm really sure about is that Meryl has the hugest crush on Mr. Vash," Millie replied.

"Vash has the same feelings for shortie, over there. What do you think we should do?"

"We have to use every single cell in our brain to find a way to get those two together." Wolfwood nodded his head and they sat together on another bench on the other side of the well.

Vash looked back at the tall girl and the priest. Meryl saw where he was looking and asked nervously, "Is it just me, or do they seem to be hatching some evil plan?"

"It's not just you," Vash replied.

About a half an hour later, Meryl, Vash, Wolfwood, and Millie got up from their seats and decided to check out the Veteran's Day memorial. The whole memorial was actually a tour. The tour guide led a group through a lit tunnel. Pictures of the soldiers who fought in World War II lined the walls of the tunnel. The guide pointed each one out and gave information on the veteran it beheld. At the end of the tunnel, the group saw the light of the exit. Everyone gasped as they stepped outside. They saw a green grassy field with thousands of white crosses staked in the ground.

"Each of these crosses represents every man who fought for his country back on Earth. We must honor these men in a moment of silence," the guide said. A flag with 13 white and red stripes and 50 white stars waved in the wind. Trumpets blew. Crying was heard amidst the tour group. They were the cries of the men, women, and children who had relatives that they knew of who fought and died in wars on Earth so many years ago.

Millie, Meryl, Vash, and Wolfwood walked out of the memorial with a new idea about Veteran's Day. It wasn't just a holiday where you didn't have to go to school or work. It actually meant something.

"Let's go see a movie," Wolfwood suggested. They received directions to the local movie theater. The only movie playing was "Saving Private Ryan". Wolfwood shrugged. "They say it is rated R for the violence and language. The critics say it's as close to the real thing as possible. I bet that can get pretty bloody. Are you guys up for it?" They nodded. Wolfwood bought the tickets and they walked in.

After who knows how long, Meryl walked out pale and shaky. "Remind me to never see that movie again," she said to Vash who was walking next to her also looking a little white.

Wolfwood followed with his arm around a tearful Millie who said, "I agree." Wolfwood looked ok. He wasn't pale, shaky, or tearful. He might have been used to the sight of so much hate and violence. Or maybe it was just because he was a man. On the other hand, so was Vash so that wasn't the answer.

Meryl looked around at the laughing children and content adults. "Everyone looks so happy. It's strange."

The group agreed to stay until after Thanksgiving in the city of November. They checked in at a hotel then walked back to the saloon. "Oh no!" Meryl exclaimed. They stayed there for about an hour. Ok, maybe two hours... um... three? Fine! They stayed there all night with Vash, Wolfwood, and Millie drinking their weight in alcohol and Meryl trying to control them. "Will it never end?" complained Meryl.

Soon enough, the three drunkards staggered back to the hotel supported by the short irritated insurance girl. She led each of them to their beds and laid her own head down to sleep. And that was the end of November 11th.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it a little amusing even with all the dead soldier angstiness. Please review and make me happy! If you really want to know what all the French means, go to and click translator. Click the drop down menu and select French to English. Copy and paste whatever you want translated into the big white box and click translate. you'll see the translation in the box on the right at the top of the screen. That's only if you really want to know. Most of it is kind of self-explanatory. 


	3. Thanksgiving Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I don't own the song "I Love Rock and Roll".**

**Happy Thanksgiving, everybody! And here is Sephiroth1Ripley8's review: _Heheh, I was able to use the fragments of what I learned in a six-week French course to get the gist of Millie's conversation. Ahh, Veterans Day...may those soldiers rest in peace._ Thank you for reviewing again! That's cool! You took a French class? I relied on for its translator in French. I give you thanks for all of those wonderful reviewers that told me how much they liked this fic. Ha… give thanks… Thanksgiving… Well, here is my Thanksgiving chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Thanksgiving Day**

"I'm hungry."

"Mr. Vash! Shut up!" Meryl scolded. "The turkey only takes a couple of hours to cook. So chill!"

"A couple of hours?! That's too long!" the blonde outlaw whined.

"Where did you get the turkey, exactly?" Millie asked. "I don't believe I've seen one here before."

"It's a funny story actually. This is the only city that raises them. They're pretty expensive because they're so rare. A 10 lb turkey costs around $$30. I bought a 30 lb one," Meryl uttered, scratching the back of her neck; ashamed of how much money she spent.

Everyone stared, amazed, at her. "Meryl! That's $$90! I didn't think you had it in you to spend that much," Millie cheered.

"Well, it _is _a special day," Wolfwood said. "I guess that's an excuse for shortie here to spend a lot."

"So, who's going to cook it?" Vash asked. "Because I don't do well with the oven."

"Yeah, Vash. We know," Wolfwood said. "I'll do it. I used to cook turkey for the kids in the orphanage I work at," he volunteered.

Millie clapped her hands together. "Ok! That's settled then! I've already sent a few invitations to a few of our friends. So has Mr. Vash. We sent them a last week so our guests should be here in a few hours. I'm going to help Meryl make the rest of the dinner. How does that sound?" she listed the plan.

"What am I going to do?" Vash complained.

"Watch football, Tongari," Wolfwood suggested.

"But I don't like football! The guys hurt each other!"

"That's the point!" the priest exclaimed.

"But that's mean! And I thought the point of it was to win!"

"Gah! I give up!" Wolfwood threw his arms up.

"Ok, boys! That's enough. Start cooking, Mr. Wolfwood. And Mr. Vash? Find something to do," ordered Meryl who had been getting out cooking tools and silently laughing at the boys' antics.

'Ok, fine. I'll go to the saloon and drink my water weight in good ole beer,' Vash thought merrily to himself.

"And no, Mr. Vash. I will not allow you to go the saloon and drink your water weight in beer."

'Woh…' "I'll listen to music, then." Vash stuck an unknown CD into the stereo. Rock began blasting from the speakers.

Meryl covered her ears trying to block out the noise. "Aw come on, Meryl. You know you love this song," said Millie from her place where she was cutting vegetables.

"How would you know, Millie?" Meryl asked.

"Well, I thought it would be pretty obvious. We've been best friends since high school."

"You've known each other since high school?" Wolfwood asked curiously from his position by the turkey.

"Yes but that doesn't give you any hint as to what music I like," Meryl said.

"I remember how you were the one who told me about this song," Millie thought back. "You told me how much you loved rock and roll. You always got so excited when that song came on the radio in the car." Then she started singing along with the song. "I love rock and roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby! Sing with me, Meryl!"

The raven haired woman sighed and joined in. "He smiled so I got up and asked for his name. 'But that don't matter,' he said. 'Cuz it's all the same.' He said, 'Can I take you home, where we can be alone?' And next we were movin' on and he was with me. Yeah me! And we were movin' on and singin' the same ole song. Yeah with me, singin'…"

Vash smiled thinking, 'I didn't think she had it in her. Rock doesn't look like it would really her thing.'

2 hours later, almost everything was finished cooking. Millie and Meryl had cooked the mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, corn, and buns. The turkey was baking in the oven.

"Insurance girl? I just realized you spend a lot of money on us," Vash pointed out. Meryl rolled her eyes. "Really! This is a very expensive looking hotel room."

"We needed a big one for all of our guests. I thought it was appropriate for the occasion," Meryl explained.

"Well, thank you for doing all of this. You spent a lot of money on this day. Thanks for that." Vash smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, shortie," said Wolfwood.

Millie winked. "Thank you, Meryl!"

"Wow. I feel special," Meryl said sarcastically. They all stared at her proudly. **(AN You know how your parents will tell relatives about your wonderful grades and they stare at you with that smile? It's so annoying! Then they pinch your cheek and tell you how proud they are of you.)** "Uh… ok. Could you not? Thanks."

"I'm going to check on the turkey," Wolfwood announced and walked over to the oven. "I'd give it 20 more minutes," he said when he was done.

They started setting the table for 19 because 15 people were coming but Meryl decided to add another setting because it looked better. 10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Millie answered it. An old doctor walked into the hotel room, looked around, spotted Vash, and smiled.

"Well, hello there, Vash. Happy Thanksgiving!" said the man.

"Hey, doc! How's it going?" Vash gave the man a hug.

"It's been wonderful. The people are really adapting to this planet well. Jessica is here with me," doc pointed to a brunette with green eyes. Vash braced himself.

"Vash! Look at my boyfriend!" Jessica ran up to him holding the hand of a tall blonde boy. "His name is Aaron."

'Huh… she likes blondes,' Vash thought to himself.

"Hey Vash!" A gray haired man stepped into the room.

"Max! How are you? Happy Thanksgiving!" Vash greeted him.

"I'm doing great! You?"

"Same," Vash replied.

The new arrivals sat down at the table, while Wolfwood brought out the turkey. Millie set out the rest of the food. There was another knock. Meryl opened the door to see Stephanie**. (AN From episode 4 Love and Peace. The one with that Grim Reaper Bostock and Sheriff Stan.) **

"Hi! How have you all been?" Stephanie asked while sitting down at the table.

"We've been great, Miss Stephanie!" sail Millie joyfully. Wolfwood reached for a bun. Millie smacked his hand with the wooden spoon she was holding. "No, no, Mr. Wolfwood! Not until the rest of the guests get here." Wolfwood huffed.

An already welcomed Julius and Moore sat down at the table. "Frank!" Vash ran to the door. Frank Marlon waved awkwardly to the overexcited blonde. "Welcome! Hey everyone. This is the life of the party right here, people!" Meryl sighed and rolled her eyes.

A short girl with short hair and a short temper walked in wearing a gothic like cowgirl outfit. It was all black. She had a solemn expression on her face. "Hi, Vash. Thank you for inviting me," said Lina.

Vash noticed her sad expression. "No problem. Um… why the long face?"

"I'll tell you later." Vash nodded. He turned to see Meryl hugging a girl from work.

"It's great to see you, Karen! I was afraid you wouldn't make it," Meryl happily exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have missed it." Karen looked at Vash. "So. This is the almighty Vash the Stampede?"

"Yeah. He's the almighty pain in the ass," Meryl teased.

"You're lucky, Meryl," said Karen. Meryl cocked an eyebrow. "He's hot." She began circling him. "He has a nice ass, too." Both Vash and Meryl blushed. "Sorry, though. I don't do blondes. Meryl does! She just loves blondes. They turn her on." Meryl gaped. "Remember you're old boyfriend Tom? He was a hunk. And a blonde. Then there was Steve. Another sexy blonde. Let's not forget John, Greg, or Matt. Again, all blondes." Meryl looked about ready to faint. "Now she has you, Vash. Don't worry. She's still a virgin. I guess she was waiting for y-"

Meryl dragged her to the now almost filled table. "Shut up!" she hissed.

"What? I'm just trying to make him like you," Karen defended herself.

"Whatever. Just don't talk to him."

"Fine. Ok. Whatever you say."

Meryl came up to Vash. "Sorry. She's been taking these drugs for her… problem. The side effect: telling lies."

"You mean you're not a virgin?" Vash asked.

Meryl flushed. "No! I mean yes! I mean… Just forget everything she said. You… did not… meet… Karen…" she said in a hypnotic voice.

"Uh… yes I did," said Vash.

"Damn. It worked when that lady did it on TV." Meryl opened the door to a woman and 2 boys with black hair.

"Neil! Kaite!" Vash greeted the boys and Neil's mom. "Hello, Mrs. Neil." He shook her hand. "Where's Mr. Neil?" he asked.

"Oh! He's taking over the shop," Neil's mom answered. "He couldn't come. But he wishes you all a Happy Thanksgiving."

"I see Kaite and Neil met. I always knew they would hit it off," Vash said.

"They met on the way here on the sand steamer and they've been inseparable ever since." Vash directed Kaite, Neil, and his mom to the dinner table.

He came up to Meryl who was talking to a violet-eyed woman with blonde hair. "Maryanne!" Vash dashed to the woman, slid to a halt, and grabbed her hands. "How have you been? I've missed you! I'm still single!"

Meryl sighed and shook her head. "You know… I still didn't get your name," Maryanne said.

Meryl and Vash tensed. "Uh… he's…" Meryl began.

"I'm…" Vash started. "Can I trust you as a friend?" he asked carefully. Maryanne nodded. "I'm Vash. As in Vash the Stampede." He held out his hands ready for her to handcuff him. "Just take me in. I know you want to."

"I knew it," Maryanne said. "I knew you were Vash the Stampede. No one else could dodge bullets like that."

"I can." Vash, Meryl, and Maryanne turned their attention to a tall blonde man in a white button up shirt tucked into brown pants. He had ice-cold eyes that bored into everything they looked at. "Hey, Vash. How have you been getting along?"

"Kn- Knives?!" Vash exclaimed.

"Let's eat," Knives suggested. "Now that everyone is here."

The last of the guests sat at the table. Wolfwood reached for a bun. Millie whacked him again with her spoon and glared. "We have to give thanks. Everyone, join hands! My family always did this on Thanksgiving before we ate. Who wants to start it off?" Wolfwood volunteered. He waited for everyone to join hands.

Going clockwise, Millie sat next to Wolfwood. Lina sat next to Millie. Knives next to Lina, Frank next to Knives. Then, Maryanne, Stephanie, Moore, Julius, Aaron, Jessica, Doc, and Max. Next to Max sat, Kaite, then Neil, Neil's mom, then there was an empty seat that Meryl had to make the table setting look good. After the vacant seat sat, Karen, then Meryl, to Vash, and back to Wolfwood.

They took the hand of the person sitting on either side of them. But before Wolfwood could start the prayer…

"Heather?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Karen screamed.

"I followed you," a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mom told you stay home!" Karen exclaimed.

"Since when do I listen to mom?" Heather's dark brown eyes stared questioningly into Karen's green ones.

"Since… since…" Karen sharply let out a breath. "You! Are going home."

"No! I'm not," Heather shot back. They stared evilly at one another without blinking.

"Karen?" Meryl said slowly. "Who's this?" she asked.

Karen didn't say anything. She just stared. The room was deathly silent. Karen blinked.

"Ha! You blinked! I win! I get to stay," Heather cheered. "Woot, woot!"

"Best out of three!" Karen challenged.

Heather smirked. "Sorry. It doesn't work that way."

"Karen? Who is this?" Meryl repeated.

"We're sisters," Karen and Heather answered simultaneously.

"But, you look nothing alike," said Meryl looking at each of them in turn. From Heather's brown hair to Karen's blonde locks; and Heather's dark brown eyes vs. Karen's green ones.

"Thank you," Karen and Heather said together and turned away.

"Wait. You said a bad word! Didn't your mama ever teach you not to swear in front of innocent children? She did, didn't she? I'm telling on you! She told you not to cuss in front of me!"

"You do it all the time! And since when do I ever listen to mom?"

Heather sighed and suddenly, swiftly looked back at Meryl. "Wait a second… You're Meryl! Oh my, god! Karen talks about you all the time!" Meryl looked at Karen. "She says you're a freak for taking the job of tracking down and watching over Vash the…" the girl shifted her eyes to Vash. "You're Vash the Stampede?! Ok. Weird. I thought Vash the Stampede was some dangerous villain who wreaked havoc on all of humankind. You just look like a royal pain in the ass."

"He _is _a royal pain in the ass," Meryl agreed.

"You are so lucky, Meryl!" said Heather. "He is hot!"

"That's exactly what Karen said. Please. Don't go on," Meryl begged.

"Could we start this, please?" Wolfwood asked. "Any time now…"

Heather looked at him. "You're hot, too! Meryl I want your job! You get to hang around these hunks 24/7!" she squealed.

"You're not really missing anything. I'd gladly trade, but I can't," said Meryl.

"We can begin any minute now," said a frustrated Wolfwood. So Heather sat down in the empty seat next to Karen. They began their prayer.

'I'm glad I set out an extra table setting,' Meryl thought to herself.

'It's a good thing Meryl is a perfectionist,' Vash thought.

"Amen," everyone finished.

"Good food, good meat, good God, let's eat!" Heather helped herself to turkey, corn, and mashed potatoes with gravy. Everyone else followed suit, piling food on his or her plates. Then the conversations began.

Neil, his mom, and Kaite talked about what they were going to do for Christmas. Max and Doc talked about the Seeds ship and how the people were adapting to the planet. Jessica and Aaron were reminiscing about the first time they met. Julius and Moore were telling Stephanie about how they met and the day they started their lives together. Frank and Maryanne were telling each other about the day they met Vash. Knives and Lina were talking about the human race. Lina was trying to get Knives to see her point of view. She kept telling him that humans weren't as bad as he thought. Millie, Wolfwood, Vash, and Meryl were telling Karen about their adventures. Heather was walking around the table listening to people's conversations, occasionally putting in a few words.

She came up behind Knives. "Humans are awesome. Get it through your thick skull."

Knives turned around. "Who are you to say that?" he asked.

"I'm Heather, Karen's sister."

"Who is Karen?" he asked.

"That one over there." Heather pointed to the blonde listening intently to Meryl.

"You don't look like-"

"I know," she cut him off. "Anyway, we were talking about humans."

"Why do you hate them so much?" Lina asked.

"Long story," Knives replied.

"We have time," said Lina.

Heather slipped away and stopped behind her sister just as the story ended. "Aw, man! I missed it." She snapped her fingers. "And I was so interested, too. Damn! You know what? There are a lot of cute guys at this party thing. Honestly." She looked at Vash. "Which ones are single?" she asked him.

"Uh…" 'I can't believe I'm going to do this.' "Which one are you interested in?" he asked awkwardly. She pointed to Kaite. "Hey, Kaite!"

"Yeah, Vash?" Kaite looked over.

"Are you single?" Vash asked.

"Yes. But Vash! I'm not like that. It's against everything I stand for. I'm straight. Anyway, I've always wanted a girlfriend."

Everyone started laughing. "I didn't mean like that!" exclaimed a very red Vash. "Heather wants to go out with you!"

Heather stopped laughing at gaped at Vash. "You weren't supposed to tell him that," she whispered sharply.

"Who is Heather?" Kaite asked while getting up and walking over to them.

Heather raised her hand. "Me," she said meekly.

"He's an idiot," Kaite said randomly.

"Hey!" Vash pouted. "Meanie."

"That must have been embarrassing," said Kaite.

"Oh, it was," Heather agreed.

"I'll be your boyfriend."

"Really?! Thank you!" Kaite winked at her and walked back to his seat. Heather smiled at Meryl and Vash. "Are you two dating?" she asked out of the blue.

"No!" they yelled out together, their faces redder than tomatoes.

"Oh, I guess it's just because you guys look so cute together that I thought that. At school, they call me cupid because I'm so great at getting people together." She noticed their scared faces. "Don't worry. I'm not really cupid. If I was, you two would be making love on the kitchen table right now."

Millie, Wolfwood, Karen, and Heather's giggles soon turned into hysterical laughter at the looks on Meryl and Vash's faces. Karen and Heather high-fived each other. "You go sister!" Karen smiled proudly. "You're cooler than I thought you were."

"Thank you!"

Half an hour later, Meryl brought out the pumpkin pie and served it to everyone. After telling Karen, Millie, Wolfwood, Vash, and Meryl ended up telling everyone else about their adventure. It was cool because everyone sitting there, except Heather, had something to go by in the story.

"When I first saw this guy, I did not believe he was Vash the Stampede," stated Meryl. "As I carefully observed his actions, I –by myself, Millie!- figured out his true identity."

Millie shook her head subtly behind Meryl. "No she didn't," she whispered loudly.

Meryl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Millie. Anyway, you have to agree with me when I say that Vash does not act like the Vash the Stampede we've all heard so much about. Just ask Miss Maryanne, Mr. Marlon, or Miss Stephanie. Look at yourselves. Look at the people around you. Most of you were tricked into believing that this man was not Vash the Stampede. Some of you didn't even know till now who he was. So cut me some slack. Well, after traveling from town to town, I finally figured out who he was, on my own," she eyed Millie.

"Trouble followed him wherever he went," Millie took up the story. "I mean, our sand steamer was hijacked, 2 TIMES! These weird robot things chased our bus-"

"After we met a smoking, drinking priest who shoots like no tomorrow," Meryl interrupted.

"Hey! I resent that!" Wolfwood defended.

Millie continued. "Then the Gung Ho Guns started coming. Then the fifth moon incident. Then for two years, Vash kept everything on the LD. We finally got the job to get back on his case."

Karen grinned. "And I didn't want you to go, Meryl. I was afraid you would never achieve womanly happiness."

"Oh, Karen," Meryl rolled her eyes.

"The sand steamer we were on was hijacked again. AND WE HEARD MR.VASH SING AN AWFUL SONG!!!" exclaimed Millie.

Vash smiled. "But I like that song. Max told me to sing it to freak the bad guys out. It worked, didn't it, Max?"

"You're right about that, Vash. I wish I could have seen the terrified looks on those babies' faces," Max replied.

"Then you got beat up over the loudspeaker! Hahahaha!!!" Wolfwood laughed.

"I was trying to save a life! It was for a good cause!" Vash pouted. "I thought I was doing something right," he whined.

"You were, Mr. Vash." Millie smiled. The guests were laughing but gradually stopped.

"Than you ditched us, Mr. Vash!" Meryl snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Vash held his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to visit some old friends."

Meryl glared at him. "Whatever."

"Then we met your fan club, Vash," said Wolfwood. Jessica blushed.

Aaron looked at her. "What's he talking about, Jessica?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a little childish crush I had. Nothing important," Jessica answered.

Vash sniffed. "But… Jessica? I thought we had something." He sighed dramatically.

Jessica laughed stiffly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Anyway," Millie continued, thoroughly skipping the part where Brad died. "We met up with those orphans. I remember that day like it was yesterday! We had so much fun with them. We played house, sang, and danced. It was so much fun! And I specifically remember Mr. Vash and you dancing," Millie said slyly.

"Shut up, Millie! He was drunk, remember?" said Meryl.

"Aw, you know me, Insurance Girl," said Vash.

"Sadly…" She looked at his pouting face. "I'm kidding you know."

"And again… anyway!" Millie got people to turn their attention back to her. "Two days after meeting with the orphans, something terrible happened. A very special member of our team passed away that day. But… he's back now so I'm not going to cry. I am _not _going to cry." She took a deep breath. "Then, Mr. Vash, being the jerk he can be when wanting to save people's lives by keeping them away from him, which, in turn, makes them even more upset, he left us to go fight Legato."

"And what a sexy beast he is," Heather interrupted. Everyone stared at her. "What? I've seen pictures. Go on, Millie."

"I persuaded Meryl to follow him. And we did…"

"Let me guess," Heather cut her off again. "Vash kills Legato because he wants to save Meryl's and your lives right? Am I right? It's obvious. He just loves you guys. Especially you, Meryl."

"Y- you're right," Vash said.

Heather smiled. "Well, I've always been a little psychic in my day."

Karen spoke up like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Heather… _today_ is your day."

Heather blinked. "Oh yeah! It is, isn't it?" She laughed.

"So, Mr. Vash has all of these wounds and he's all depressed and stuff. Then someone finds out that he is Vash the Stampede and they try to hurt him. Meryl sees them dragging him behind a truck and she stops them. The guy even points a gun at her but she stands in front of Vash, protecting him."

Meryl blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "Stop, Millie. You're making it sound like I did something amazing and wonderful."

"You did, Insurance Girl. You saved my life," said Vash.

"It wasn't that hard to do…" Meryl blushed harder.

Millie smiled knowingly and continued. "Soon after Meryl helped Vash find himself again, he left to go fight his brother. About a month or two later, we were happy to have him come safely back home."

"I had dropped Knives off at the crashed Seeds ship with Doc to watch over him. I even stayed with him a little while," said Vash.

"Then I, being the kind brother I am, offered to bring Nicholas D. Wolfwood back to life for my dear brother," said Knives.

"It's not like I had anything to lose, so I agreed," Vash said. "It took me a couple weeks to find Wolfwood's body and bring it to Knives. It was a smelly job, but I stuck through it." He hit his chest with the side of his fist. "Ouch," he whined meekly.

"He then brought the body to me and I revived Nicholas D. Wolfwood," Knives continued.

"Do you have to say my full name every time you mention me," asked Wolfwood.

"Well, I didn't know what you wanted me to call you. It's only proper manners that you say the full name until the owner of the name gives you permission for you to call them something else," Knives informed.

"You were born to be the Queen of England, Knives," said Heather.

"Pardon?" Knives turned to her.

"Never mind, Knives," Heather waved it off.

"Anyway, just call me Wolfwood, or Nick or something," said Wolfwood. Then, "I'm giving you permission," he mocked. Everyone laughed, including Knives.

Soon everyone calmed down and Vash took up the story. "Wolfwood and I traveled back home. He still didn't have a very good memory. He still doesn't. So he doesn't really remember much about what he and Millie did the night before he died." The couple blushed. Wolfwood could only guess.

"I- we were overjoyed to see Vash come back. But we were more surprised so spot a figure in black walking along beside him," said Meryl.

"But, ooh! He smelled like something awful. He smelled like some kind of vermin, like a sewer rat or… a wet dog or something," said Millie.

"To sum it all up," said Wolfwood. "I smelled like a dead guy."

"Oh gee… I wonder why?" asked Heather, sarcastically.

"We decided to travel the planet, like old times," said Vash, happily. "But with less people chasing after and trying to kill me in spite of greed."

"You know, Mr. Vash…" Maryanne began. "I have a friend in the cavalry that might be able to get a word in with the feds to get that bounty off your head. I'm very close with that friend. And now that I know who you are, I might be able to get him to help."

"That would be swell! Thanks, Miss Maryanne!" said Vash.

After everyone had eaten their first, second, and third helpings of pumpkin pie, they decided it was time to go. Meryl invited each and every one to a Christmas get-together in their hometown of December.

Karen, Heather, Kaite, Neil, and Neil's mom were the last to leave. "Come celebrate Christmas with us next month, Karen. You can come, too, Heather. And you should, too Kaite. I hope to see you Sarah (name I made up for Neil's mom). Don't forget Neil. And tell you're husband he's always welcome."

"Thank you, very much Miss Meryl," said Sarah and she, Kaite, and Neil left, but not without Kaite giving Heather a good bye kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, Meryl," said Heather after blushing a bit from the kiss. "I can't go."

"Why not?" Millie asked, curiously.

"I'm grounded," Heather said.

"No, you're not," Karen informed. "You haven't been grounded for a month. Wow… that has to be a record."

"Yes, I am, Karen." The girl turned to the hosts and hostesses. "I'm kind of grounded but not really." She stared at the confused faces. "I'm not grounded yet. But I will be. You see… I wasn't supposed to follow Karen here. So when I get home, I'm grounded."

"Oh!" Meryl, Vash, Millie, and Wolfwood all nodded their heads in understanding.

"What if I say that I invited you?" Karen suggested.

"That's nice of you sis. You may do that. I still wont be able to go anyway. Levi is having a Christmas party at his church and he invited Rachel, Chrissy, Danielle, Andie, and me. So, yeah."

"Oh, I hate you," Karen sighed.

"I hate you, too, Kari," Heather grinned. The sisters walked out, bickering about who was hotter: Vash or Wolfwood.

Meryl shut the door. "You know I'm the hottest, right, short girl?" asked Vash. The short fused woman sighed and rolled her eyes before starting to clean up the kitchen.

"Well, the big girl knows I'm the hottest, right Millie?" Wolfwood looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a wink.

"I'm staying out of this," she backed up and began helping Meryl with the dishes.

"I'm right!"

"No! I'm right, Tongari!"

"What do you now? Is all of that smoking finally fogging up your brain?"

"I don't know about me but I'm sure all of that hair gel has done the same to you, needle noggin!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stupid, useless, smoking priest!"

"Annoying, wanted, mama's boy!"

"WILL IT EVER END?!" Meryl and Millie exclaimed.

* * *

**I am so extremely sorry for the long wait. I kept putting it off and putting it off. I never had any time. Now It's almost Christmas. It's been like… a month after I started writing this chapter. I feel so bad. Don't hate me. Please review! I love reviews!!! Ugh… I have to get started on my Christmas chapter. All right, people! The only way to help me put the next chapter up is if you review. And push me to do it. Review like you never have before. Yell for all I care. Just get me to stop procrastinating. I really, really need to stop procrastinating. SO PUSH PUSH PUSH!!! GO GO GO!!!**


	4. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun.**

**WAAAAAAAHHH!!! I'm so upset. Sephiroth1Ripley8 didn't review. But when this person does, I will answer. Thank you so much to all other reviewers! I love you all! And I apologize to those who do not celebrate Christmas. I do not know the traditions and ways of the other holidays you have, for I don't celebrate them. Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Holidays, everybody!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 Christmas **

Vash, Wolfwood, Meryl, and Millie slowly trudged across the scorching desert, dragging their feet in the yellow sand.

"Gah! Insurance Girl! It's so hot!" Vash exclaimed, pulling at the collar of his neck trying to let in some cool air, but to no avail.

"Yes, Meryl!" Millie agreed. "It's really, really hot out here."

"How can you stand this heat, shortie?" the black clad priest asked, while dumping already warm water on his head.

Meryl sharply turned around. "You!" she pointed at Vash. "You are hot because you have a skin tight, black, desert suit on along with a cotton coat on. And you, Millie. You have on long pants, a long sleeved shirt, and a coat to top it all off. Mr. Wolfwood? You should have thought about the heat when you put on a black suit! You three should be ashamed of complaining to me when in actuality, it's your fault you're burning up." Meryl ended her tirade with a huff. Her traveling companions all hung their heads in shame. Meryl realized how lucky she was to be wearing white.

They had walked 50 isles to get to the city of December. The quartet stopped at the city's gate. At their arrival, the gates opened and a huge gust of cold wind and snow blew out.

Vash blinked. "I just felt a cool wind." He clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "IT MUST HAVE BEEN GOD! IT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION!"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Wolfwood laughed.

Meryl stood stiffly and began to shiver. She pulled her white cloak tight around her and rubbed her arms trying desperately to get warm. "I-I sh-should h-h-have kn-known," she muttered. Meryl turned to face Vash who was standing right behind her. "Well! I hope you're happy!"

Before she had time to react, Vash had taken his coat off and slipped it over her head. "I don't want you to catch a cold." Meryl opened her mouth to protest. "It's way to cold in this city. I insist."

Meryl sighed in resignation. "Thanks," she said. Vash just smiled.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" a jolly voice greeted them from inside the city. A large figure stepped out. "I am the mayor of this city! My name is Santa Claus! But you can call me Santa. Come in! Come in! Welcome to this fine city!"

The travelers followed a man in a white beard who was clad in a red coat and hat. The gate closed behind them. "Welcome to December! If you need anything ask me! Have a very Merry Christmas!" The mayor then proceeded in leaving them.

After a moment of silence, Meryl spoke up. "I already rented out a bar for our party. I have to go over and finalize the deal."

"How much did it cost?" Vash asked suspiciously, knowing it was expensive. Wolfwood and Millie looked and Meryl.

Meryl blushed. "Around $$700," she replied. Wolfwood and Millie looked at Vash.

"Who is paying for it?" he asked. They looked at Meryl

"I am," she answered. Wolfwood and Millie backed off, leaving the couple alone. Obviously, they sensed a bicker coming on.

Vash and Meryl didn't notice their companions take leave. "I'll pay for it," said Vash.

"No, Mr. Vash. I've got it covered."

"I'm serious. You've already spent too much."

"That's ok. It's for Christmas."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?!"

"And why do you have to be so… so… annoyingly and… persistently… good?!" Meryl sighed. "If you aren't going to shut up, I guess we'll split it. I'll pay $$350 and you pay $$350. Deal?"

Vash grinned. "Deal." They shook hands.

Together they walked to the bar Meryl mentioned using the directions she had written on paper. They opened the double doors and walked to the counter. Both male and female patrons turned to look at the two oncoming beauties.

"What can I get you, sir and ma'am?" the bartender asked.

"Hello, my name is Meryl Stryfe. I'm here to pay for renting this place for a party tonight. I've already called to set the date."

"You can go give the money to the manager over in that room right here." The man pointed to the door behind him.

"Thank you, sir," said Meryl and she, followed by Vash, walked behind the counter and stepped into the room. Meryl and Vash each paid their share of the rent and quickly left. Once they got back into the bar room, Vash stopped and looked at Meryl with puppy eyes.

"Insurance Girl?" he smiled sweetly.

She knew what he was thinking. "No, Mr. Vash. I will not allow you to get drunk before the party starts. Ok? Maybe during, but not now." She pushed him out the building. Before she could step out, too…

"How 'bout me buying you a drink, miss?" a voice asked from behind.

Meryl turned around to see a big, burly man with a long, dirty, scraggly beard and stained clothes. His eyes were drooping and he slurred when he spoke. "No, thank you, sir."

"Come on… please?" He stepped closer to her, put his hands on her hips, and pulled her closer. The man leaned down and his sickly, hot breath made Meryl gag.

"Stop it, you pig," Meryl demanded.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"I think she told you to stop." Vash was back inside. He grabbed Meryl's hand and started to pull her out. But the man had already taken her other hand and was keeping her in. It was like tug of war and Meryl was the rope.

She tensed. Vash felt an explosion. "Let go of me!" she ordered. She turned to the drunken man. "I believe I told you no! What part of NO don't you understand?! Leave. Me. Alone." She huffed and walked outside.

Vash followed her. "That went well."

"Shut up, Mr. Vash."

* * *

They met up with Millie and Wolfwood at around 6:00 in the evening. Meryl and Vash had bought decorations for the bar and they had bought a gift for everyone that was coming. 

Vash changed back into his coat, but he added a Santa hat to the ensemble. Meryl was dressed in a red, strapless, mini dress with white fluff at the hem and the neckline. She wore knee high, black boots. Millie wore the same except her mini dress was green instead of red. Wolfwood topped his usual clothes off with a Santa hat identical to Vash's.

They walked to the now empty bar and decorated the place. The group had strung lights up, scattered tinsel and holly, and threw fake snow everywhere. They put red tablecloths on the tables, lit candles, and turned on holiday music. Vash put up the Christmas tree and placed the angel on top. Wolfwood put the gifts under it. Millie slyly hung mistletoe in random places on the ceiling. She and Wolfwood had a plan. At about 9:00pm, Meryl began cooking food and the guests started arriving.

There was a knock on the door. Wolfwood opened it to greet 15 people standing outside. They filed inside.

Vash spotted a happier looking Lina. He pulled her into a corner. "You said that you needed to tell me something."

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to tell you that grandma passed away about a week before Thanksgiving."

"I'm so sorry, Lina. That must've been rough." Vash hugged her tightly.

"It was but I'm ok now. I'm staying with a friend so I'm fine."

"Well! I'm here to cheer you up!" He put on a fake beard. "Ho, ho, ho, Merry Christmas!" Lina laughed at sat down at a nearby table. Vash took off the beard and walked over to where Meryl was cooking.

Before he could ask, she said, "It'll be done in about 30 minutes, Mr. Vash."

'How does she do that?!' The outlaw picked up a microphone and began to talk. "I'm glad you all could make it!"

Everyone laughed. "Mr. Vash?" Millie took the microphone from his hand. "You're holding it backwards."

He blushed. "Oh yeah! I knew that." He held it the right way. "Welcome to our annual Christmas party!"

"Mr. Vash. It isn't annual," Meryl informed.

"Gah! I can't do anything right. Here, Insurance Girl." He handed the microphone to Meryl. "You do it."

"Welcome, everybody. I'm glad you could come. I hope you have a great time, here. We're going to have so much fun! There's going to be dancing, karaoke, and for those whose life's blood is alcohol," she looked at Vash. "We have that, too. Have fun! And dinner will be ready in half an hour. Enjoy!" She went back to her cooking.

Soon, the food was done and it was served. Before beginning the meal, Meryl led them all in a prayer. "Our Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever and ever. Amen."

Then they began to eat. Everyone complimented Meryl on the fine meal. When they were done, Wolfwood took away the plates and put them in the sink.

Vash put on his fake beard and sat down in an armchair next to the Christmas tree. "We have presents for all of you! Merry Christmas!" He began calling names and giving each guest a gift. "Lina!" Lina came up and was given a box wrapped with Santa Claus wrapping paper.

She opened it. "The new Josh Murray CD! Gosh, he is so hot! Thank you!"

"Karen!" Karen walked up and was given two gifts. One was addressed to Heather. She shook Heather's and heard clinking and jingling.

"It's probably more earrings to add to her collection." She opened her own gift and squealed. "It's the dress that I've always wanted! Thanks!"

Vash then proceeded in giving out the rest of the gifts. Frank, Max, Doc, Stephanie, Maryanne, Moore, Julius, Neil, Sarah, Kaite, Aaron, Jessica, and Knives. When they finished opening their presents, Wolfwood opened his. It was a life's supply of cigarettes. He jumped for joy. Millie's was a life's supply of pudding. Vash's was a life's supply of doughnuts.

Last but not least, was Meryl. Millie, Wolfwood, and Vash had put their money together to pay for this gift. She slowly opened it. There were two small velvet boxes. The first one contained a bracelet studded with rubies and emeralds, which was from Millie and Wolfwood. The second box contained the gift from Vash. The box held a beautiful, silver chain with red flower charms on it. The petals were actually small rubies. The flowers looked suspiciously like geraniums.

Meryl smiled at her friends and gave them all a hug. Wolfwood was kind of startled but returned the hug. Millie returned the hug with enthusiasm. Vash rested his head on hers while stroking her back. To give you a mental picture, Meryl was in the middle while her three friends grouped around her and hugged her. So it was a group hug. The guests awed.

"KARAOKE TIME!!!" Millie exclaimed happily. "We have something to show you all first and then you people can sing whenever and whatever Christmas carol you want." She started playing the piano. Wolfwood picked up his guitar thinking, 'Where is Midvalley when you need him?'

Meryl looked at Vash. "What are they planning?" she asked him quietly.

"I don't know," he replied as he took of the ridiculous beard.

"Mr. Vash and Meryl are going to sing This Christmas for you. Enjoy!"

"Here we go," Meryl mumbled.

"Hang all the mistletoe  
I'm gonna get to know you better, yeah  
This Christmas  
And as we trim the tree  
How much fun it's gonna be together, yeah ha  
This Christmas"

Vash began singing.

"Fireside is blazing bright  
We're caroling through the night  
And this Christmas, will be yeah  
A very special Christmas, for me yeah"

Meryl took her turn.

"Presents and cards are here  
My world is filled with cheer and you, ohh yeah  
This Christmas  
And as I look around  
Your eyes outshine the town, they do  
This Christmas  
Fireside is blazing bright  
We're caroling through the night"

They sung together.

"And this Christmas, will be  
A very special Christmas, for me yeah"

"Alright, break it down, ha ha ha," Meryl laughed. Then they started singing together again.

"Ooh yeah, yeah yeah, alright  
Yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah  
Alright now, right now, now

Fireside, oh, is blazing bright  
We're caroling through the night, yeah  
And this Christmas, will be, oh  
A very special Christmas, for me yeah  
And this Christmas, will be  
A very special Christmas, for me oh oh"

They started dancing. Vash spun her around. Millie smiled at Wolfwood. They winked.

Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Merry Christmas, ooh yeah  
Gonna have a merry Christmas, ohh yeah, oh oh  
Merry Christmas, oh it will be  
Oh, a very very very special Christmas  
A very special Christmas (this Christmas)  
Alright now, right now, yeah oh  
It will be now, oh (this Christmas)  
Oh, this will be, this will be, baby  
A very special  
Have a merry merry Christmas (hey yeah)  
And a happy New Year  
Oh hey, alright, yeah yeah yeah  
Merry Christmas  
This Christmas  
Oh this will be, this will be, baby."

And they ended the song together. Everyone applauded. Meryl and Vash bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" they said and high fived each other. Then they sat down to catch a breath.

"Wow! That was fantastic!" Millie cheered. "So! Who wants to go next?" Maryanne and Stephanie both raised their hands. The got up and started singing a duet to Millie's piano playing.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh ooh

Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore, ah  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us, once more, ooh

Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, ohh  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

Oooh...

Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us, once more, ohh."

Applause came again. Millie asked if anyone else wanted to sing. Frank and Meryl volunteered to do a duet. Frank sat at the piano and began to play while Meryl stood next to him. She started to sing.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
And never brought to mind  
Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
In days of auld lang syne

Oh ooh  
Merry Christmas baby  
You sure did treat me nice, oh ooh yeah yeah  
Said uh, merry Christmas baby  
You sure did treat me nice, oh ooh  
You gave me a diamond ring for Christmas  
Now I'm living in paradise, oh oh

I'm, I'm feeling mighty fine  
Got good music on my radio"

"Yes you do child," said Frank.

"Well I'm feeling mighty fine  
Got good music, music on my radio, oh  
Well I, I wanna kiss you baby  
While we're standing underneath the mistletoe

Santa came down the chimney  
About a half past three  
Left all these pretty presents  
That you, that you see before me, ohh"

Frank began to sing after a huge piano solo.

"St. Nick came down the chimney  
About a half past three  
He left all these pretty presents  
That you see before me

Merry Christmas baby  
You sure been good to me  
Haven't had a taste this morning  
But I'm all lit up like a Christmas tree"'

Meryl finished up the song.

"Sure been good, to, to, to...me  
Hey...ooh oh hey"

The singers were welcomed with more applause. "We only have time for one more song and then…" Millie started to laugh. "Santa will ask you all what you want for Christmas. So… Who wants to finish this up?" No one volunteered, but they started chanting.

"Meryl! Meryl! Meryl!" The small woman blushed.

"Ok! Ok!" Meryl plunged into her last song.

"Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well I'm all grown up now  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child but my heart still can dream."

Vash smiled. He imagined a mini Meryl sitting in some fat guy's lap and asking for a pretty, pink pony.

"So here's my life long wish  
My grown up Christmas List  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

No more lives torn apart  
That wars will never start  
And time will heal our hearts  
Every man will have a friend  
That right will always win  
And love will never end  
This is my grown up Christmas List"

'Wow… that's deep,' Vash thought to himself. 'I want a friend!'

"May kindness rules our lives  
Not just the strong survive  
Sweet tears for all the thousand years on mind  
This is the world I pray  
We will all share some way  
Help me begin by reaching out my hand

Why does this illusion call the innocence of you?  
Maybe when the time believe we can find the truth  
No...

This is the prayer that I will keep  
This is my grown up Christmas list  
Christmas list"

And she closed the last song. "That concludes the karaoke part of our party! Who wants to tell Santa what they want for Christmas? Even grown ups can have a Christmas list." Millie smiled at Meryl.

The guests lined up in front of the armchair that Vash was sitting at before got up to sing. He advanced to the chair while Meryl walked away from it. They stopped in front of each other.

"That was great, Meryl," Vash praised.

"Than- Wait… You just said my name," Meryl pointed out.

"I did?" Vash questioned. Meryl nodded. "What do you know…?"

Millie and Wolfwood came up to them. "Would you look at that?" Wolfwood pointed at the ceiling above them. Mistletoe was hanging there. Vash and Meryl simultaneously stepped back away from the demon plant. Wolfwood and Millie pushed them back together again. Meryl quickly switched spots with Wolfwood, who was standing behind her, and Vash switched with Millie who was standing behind him. The new couple under the plant of love paused for a second. After a moment, they leaned towards each other and kissed. The guests cheered.

"It's your turn, love birds," said Wolfwood smoothly. He pushed Vash and Meryl back together.

Meryl bit her lip. She looked at Vash. He was redder than she was. He opened his mouth to speak. "Meryl? What would you like for Christmas?" he asked.

"I… I would like…" Vash hesitantly moved closer to her lips. Meryl continued. "I would like… to… ki-"

"Phew! Wow! I made it! It's ok, people! The party… has come to you!" Everyone turned to see a very unexpected brunette standing at the door. Heather looked at them. They stared back. "What?! What did I do?" She glanced at Vash and Meryl who were about three inches apart. Heather blinked. Then she looked about four feet above Vash's head. "Oh! Mistletoe. I should have known. That was smooth, Millie. Very smooth. Oh! Whoops! I kind of interrupted… didn't I? Sorry!" she nervously scratched the back of her head.

Karen pulled her into the crowd and shushed her.

Heather stepped away from her. "Do not tell me to shut up!" The annoying girl strutted over to where Millie and Wolfwood were standing next to Meryl and Vash. "Millie, my friend? You are going at this the wrong way. Watch and learn." She whispered something in Wolfwood's ear.

Vash shuddered because whatever Heather had said, it made Wolfwood grin very mischievously. The evil priest took his place behind Vash and Heather behind Meryl. Heather mouthed: 1, 2, and 3 and the malignant priest and clever, little sister proceeded in pushing Meryl and Vash into each other and, in doing so, making their lips connect in a surprising kiss. Heather and Wolfwood high fived.

Meryl pulled away from Vash. "I want _you_ for Christmas, Vash. I… I love you," the woman admitted.

Vash let out a relieved sigh. "Really? That's great because I love you, too!" Cheers and applause followed the declarations.

"Score! One for me!" Heather did a little ho down.

"Finally!" Wolfwood and Millie exclaimed in exasperation and kissed in celebration.

Meryl and Vash kissed again. "Aw! That's so romantic!" Karen and Heather sighed.

"Well, this calls for a huge celebration!" Frank declared. He sat at the piano, cracked his knuckles, and began to play as Stephanie sang to his tune.

Kaite came up to Heather and asked for a dance, which she gladly accepted. Vash and Meryl danced along with Wolfwood and Millie. Max danced with Neil's mom. Jessica and Aaron danced together. Knives danced with Karen. Neil asked Lina to dance. Moore and Julius danced. Maryanne and Doc were laughing as they watched everyone try to dance in such a small area.

Of course Moore didn't know how to dance well anyway. So that was a laugh for everyone, including her. Vash tripped over his coat. Millie and Meryl were having trouble with their heels so they just kicked off their annoying shoes. That wasn't a good idea because Wolfwood and Vash kept stepping on their feet. Heather, being her klutzy and very flirty self, kept purposely falling into Kaite's arms. They were also kind of series of accidents.

The whole dance scene ended with a very painful yet hilarious chain reaction. Heather tripped into Kaite after tripping over Millie's discarded boots. Kaite caught her right before she hit the floor. The place that she was about to hit, however, was where Max was dancing with Sarah. Max accidentally stepped on Heather's hair, which caused her to scream, which made Kaite jump, which made him drop Heather, which made Max trip over her bringing down Sarah. Sarah, trying to catch herself, stepped on Millie's bare foot. Millie fell and knocked down Wolfwood, who fell and tripped Vash, who stepped on Meryl's foot.

She fell and knocked into the piano chair. Frank fell. Stephanie stopped singing and started giggling at the sight. Julius and Moore had long since been on the floor after Moore has missed a step in the dance and stumbled over her own feet. Julius tried to stop her from hitting the ground but fell himself. Knives tripped over Julius, and Karen fell with him. Neil and Lina laughed at all of them. Kaite grabbed Neil's ankle and pulled him down. Lina fell with him. Vash grinned and pulled Jessica down, who didn't want to fall alone so she grabbed Aaron's hand and brought him down with her. Stephanie fell over laughing. Doc and Maryanne were gasping for air they were laughing so hard.

Heather sat up and looked around. She bit her lip and tried to stifle a laugh. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" She broke out in hilarious laughter. "I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" She collapsed on top of Kaite. This caused another chain reaction. I've heard about contagious yawns and coughs. But laughter? Soon the whole room was filled with it that couldn't be stopped. No one could hold it in. Not even Knives.

After everyone calmed down, it was about time to go. The guests grabbed their gifts, said their good byes, and walked out, giggling.

* * *

"Hee hee…" Millie laughed. "That was fun. I'm glad we did that."

"All thanks to Heather, we all got what we wanted for Christmas: a joyful night, and love," said Vash as he put an arm around Meryl's waist. They smiled at each other.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Wolfwood suggested. His companions agreed.

They arrived by their rooms and stopped. "Uh… Meryl?" Vash glanced at Meryl and gave her the eyes. The eyes she couldn't resist. He just grinned as Meryl dragged him by the collar into her room.

"Well! It's about time!" Wolfwood threw his hands up. "I didn't think they would ever do it!"

"Nick?" Millie gave him the eyes _he _could never say no to. He winked and took her by the hand into his room…

"You know what happens next! Ho! Ho! Ho!" A man in a red suit and hat flew in a sled pulled by reindeer above the roof of the hotel. "Those naughty, naughty children!" He shook his head sadly. "You all have very naughty minds! They're just going to sleep in the same bed! Nothing more! Ho! Ho! Ho! What did you think they were going to do? I should put you on the naughty list." The fat man waved his finger at the computer screen then put on a jolly smile. "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!" He rode off into the horizon. But you could still see the red glow of Rudolph's nose in the night…

**

* * *

FINALLY! I'M DONE!!! Thank you so much for your reviews! Sorry this one took long. At least it didn't take as long as the Thanksgiving chapter. Sorry 'bout that one… I'm going to be late with the New Years chapter. I have to watch kids for $$$!!! I hope you all had great holidays. I did! Please review! And have a fantastic New Year! **


End file.
